Confocal microscopy involves scanning tissue to produce microscopic sectional images of surface or subsurface tissue. Such microscopic imaged sections may be made in-vivo and can image at cellular resolutions. Examples of confocal scanning microscopes are found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 80/650,684, filed May 20, 1996, by James M. Zavislan, and in Milind Rajadhyaksha et al., "In vivo Confocal Scanning Laser Microscopy of Human Skin: Melanin provides strong contrast," The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, Volume 104, No. 6, June 1995, pages 1-7. For further information concerning the system of the Zavislan application, see Milind Rajadhyaksha and James M. Zavislan, "Confocal laser microscope images tissue in vivo," Laser Focus World, February 1997, pages 119-127. These systems have confocal optics which direct light to the patient's tissue and image the returned reflected light. These confocal systems although useful for examination of lesions or other diseased tissue have no capability for treatment of cells, such as, for example, to cause thermolysis, photolysis, or ablation of imaged cells.
An optical microscope apparatus has been proposed for targeting a laser beam to a cell, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,378, which utilizes a visible marker laser beam and a non-visible working laser beam focused to different spots of a cell of an in-vitro sample This device however does not use confocal microscopy for tissue imaging and does not provide treatment of cells of in-vivo tissue of a patient.
A microsurgical instrument with electronic visualization of tissue being treated is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,706, in which energy from a single laser is applied to selected locations under skin to provided localized photothermolysis of tissue at such locations. Visualization of the tissue is provided by a CCD video camera in the instrument. Confocal microscopy is not utilized for tissue imaging.